Draco
by Helena Dax
Summary: Basado en la novela "Emma", de Jane Austen. Draco es rico, joven, guapo y está aburrido. ¿Qué mejor manera de entretenerse que dedicarse a hacer emparejamientos? DRARRY, SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**NdA** Como ahora vienen muchos cumples y yo no tengo tanta inspiración, me gustaría dedicar este fic a todos los Virgo por su cumpleaños ^^

Esta historia, que tendrá dos o tres capis, está basada en la novela de Jane Austen, "Emma". Por tanto, suyo es el mérito de la trama. En cuanto a los personajes, son de Rowling. No recibo compensación económica alguna por este fic, sniff.

¡Espero que os guste!

**Draco**

-Cuánto odio las bodas –dijo Lucius Malfoy, dejándose caer en el sofá-. Y tu hermana… Permíteme que te diga, querida, que tiene un gusto muy discutible.

Narcissa sonrió ligeramente mientras intercambiaba una mirada con su hijo Draco.

-Tonterías, Kingsley es un buen partido para ella.

Draco tenía que asentir, ya que se consideraba parcialmente responsable de esa boda. De hecho, seguro que había sido el primero en pensar en aquel emparejamiento: Kingsley era un hombre distinguido y bien situado, una buena pareja para su tía Andromeda. Draco había aprovechado todas las ocasiones disponibles para hablarle bien al uno del otro, había convencido a su madre para que propiciara algunos encuentros aquí y allá, había urdido en la sombra como un buen Slytherin y aquel hermoso domingo de octubre de 2005 sus esfuerzos habían dado sus frutos.

Draco se sentía pues, justamente satisfecho. No sólo había tenido éxito, que siempre era motivo de contento, sino que había hecho algo definitivamente bueno y desinteresado. Y le alegraba saber que su tía era un poquito más feliz gracias a él. Esas cosas compensaba un poco por su lamentable papel en la guerra.

Pero Draco no quería pensar en la guerra. Hacer de casamentero había sido divertido. No tenía mucho que hacer en esos días, aparte de visitar a sus amigos e ir a sus fiestas. Los Malfoy habían salido bien librados de su asociación con Voldemort, pero eso no quería decir que la sociedad mágica en general los adorara. Draco no necesitaba trabajar, pero si hubiera querido hacerlo no le habría sido fácil encontrar un empleo. Se sentía mejor moviéndose en su reducido mundo de sangrepuras ricos donde, por suerte, seguía siendo igual de respetado; sin embargo, la idea de usar su talento para unir parejas bien avenidas parecía una manera útil y positiva de pasar el tiempo.

-Kingsley intentará apartarla de ti –insistió Lucius, que siempre se ponía en lo peor.

Ni su mujer ni su hijo le hicieron mucho caso, acostumbrados a su pesimismo.

-Kingsley no hará tal cosa –dijo Narcissa.

La relación entre las dos hermanas Black había mejorado mucho después de la guerra y todos sabían que Kingsley no era esa clase de hombre. Draco no se habría molestado tanto en acercarlo a su tía Andromeda si así fuera.

-Le diré a los elfos que nos traigan el té.

* * *

Los Malfoy estaban ya con ropa más cómoda y terminándose el té cuando uno de los elfos avisó de que Harry Potter estaba allí. Aquel era otro de los grandes cambios ocurridos desde la guerra; el hecho de que Potter hubiera salvado la vida de Draco dos veces había acabado con la rivalidad entre ellos. El pequeño Teddy también había servido de nexo de unión y con los años se había desarrollado algo parecido a un afecto mutuo. Draco y él se dedicaban ahora a chincharse sin maldad y si a Draco le hubieran dado veritaserum habría confesado que lo respetaba bastante. Pero sólo con veritaserum. Normalmente sólo estaba dispuesto a admitir que el pobre tipo no era del todo un caso perdido.

-Te has perdido la boda, Potter –fue su saludo.

-No me digas –replicó, irónico-. Señor Malfoy, señora Malfoy, buenas tardes.

-Buenas tardes, querido, ¿te apetece un té?

-No, gracias, estoy bien.

-Andromeda nos ha dicho que habías tenido que irte a Francia por un caso –dijo Lucius-. ¿Ya ha terminado todo?

-Sí, les hemos atrapado. ¿Qué tal la boda?

-Aburridas, como todas las bodas excepto la mía –dijo al momento Lucius.

-La gente se lo ha pasado bien –dijo Narcissa-. Todo el mundo ha encontrado la comida deliciosa, y Andromeda estaba muy elegante.

-¿Qué tal lo ha hecho Teddy?

Su misión había sido entregar los anillos.

-Perfectamente.

-Sigo pensando que Andromeda se ha precipitado –insistió Lucius-. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que se conocen realmente? ¿Seis meses? Es demasiado pronto.

-No es demasiado pronto si se trata de la persona adecuada –dijo Draco-. Y digas lo que digas, padre, ellos están hechos el uno para el otro, como diría un Hufflepuff. Lo supe nada más verlos juntos y me alegra que mis planes hayan tenido éxito.

-¿Planes? –repitió Harry, intrigado.

-Has de saber que si están juntos es gracias a mí.

-No creo que hicieras nada más complicado que hablarles bien del otro.

-¿Y te parece poco?-replicó, un poco ofendido-. ¿Qué querías que hiciera: encerrarlos juntos en una habitación y decirles que no iba a abrirles hasta que tuvieran relaciones sexuales? No, yo les allané el camino, conseguí que se encontraran casualmente, les hice verse con buenos ojos… El mérito es mío.

Harry lo miró con afecto mientras meneaba la cabeza.

-Si dedicaras toda esa energía a algo más provechoso…

-¿Más provechoso que el amor? –Draco chasqueó la lengua-. Potter, me decepcionas. Creía que eras del tipo romántico. Además, no todos podemos ser aurores y miembros productivos de la sociedad. Alguien tiene que dedicarse a comprar ropa y contar chismes.

-Yo también preferiría que dejaras de emparejar a la gente –gruñó Lucius-. Si algo sé es que no quiero ir a más bodas en una buena temporada.

* * *

A pesar de la oposición que había encontrado (posiblemente a causa de ello) Draco no renunció a su idea de volver a hacer de casamentero. El problema era que no tenía mucho material con el que trabajar. Daphne salía con Adrian Pucey, Greg, con una chica búlgara sosa y parlanchina y Pansy ya estaba casada con Theo Nott. El único otro soltero con el que tenía trato frecuentemente era Potter, y Draco no iba a ponerse a encontrarle una pareja a él. Potter probablemente ni siquiera sabía lo que era un peine, por Merlín. Y siempre tenía esa aburrida visión Gryffindor sobre las cosas… No, no podía forzar a un pobre ser humano a relacionarse con él.

Pero el destino demostró entonces que sus servicios eran bien recibidos cuando Daphne le llamó un día para comunicarle que su hermana Astoria, dos años menor que ella, se había empezado a fijar en Cormac McLaggen, un sangremuggle Gryffindor, hijo de un fontanero y una dependienta, con un trabajo mal pagado en el ministerio. Draco se horrorizó sinceramente, pero en cuanto se le pasó la primera impresión comprendió que era la oportunidad que andaba buscando. Astoria sólo tenía que entender que había partidos mucho, mucho mejores que aquel, más adecuados a su posición y que la harían mucho más feliz a ella y a los Greengrass en general.

-Te ayudaré encantado, Daphne. ¿Por qué no venís las dos a tomar el té mañana para que podamos hablar?

Daphne le agradeció su ayuda de corazón y al día siguiente las dos hermanas fueron a Malfoy manor. Astoria era una chica atractiva, de pelo rubio, rostro dulce y personalidad algo tímida y complaciente, pero también inteligente. Draco pensó que si se hubiera sentido atraído por las mujeres podría haberse enamorado de ella; como no era así, lo único que quería era quitarle a McLaggen de la cabeza. Por suerte, Astoria sentía verdadera admiración por Draco y escuchó sus palabras con gesto más atento que rebelde.

-Tienes que entender, Astoria, que hay gente mucho mejor que él. No lo digo porque sea sangremuggle. Pero sus padres son… bueno, definitivamente no son de nuestra clase. Y no puedes pensar sólo en ti misma. Imagínate que te casaras con él; también lo relacionarías con tu familia. No sé, tú eres demasiado buena, Astoria. Podrías tener prácticamente al hombre que quisieras.

Y entonces, como en una inspiración, se acordó de Ernie Macmillan, un Hufflepuff de su curso. El chico era razonablemente atractivo, sangrepura y estaba bien situado. Probablemente él y Astoria habían coincidido en docenas de fiestas juntos, ¿cómo era posible que nunca se hubieran dado una oportunidad?

El cerebro de Draco empezó a conspirar.

* * *

Lo primero que hizo fue echarle un vistazo a ese tal McLaggen, porque quería saber a qué clase de hombre se enfrentaba. Había ido al mismo curso que Belby y Draco era totalmente incapaz de ponerle cara. Cuando lo vio, tuvo que admitir que era mucho más atractivo de lo que había pensado, mucho más. Pero el físico no lo era todo y Draco descubrió varias cosas de él que no le gustaban, pequeños detalles que revelaban, en su opinión, serios defectos de carácter. Por ejemplo, llevaba zapatos marrones con pantalones negros. Ni siquiera Potter había caído tan bajo, pensó, y eso que su sentido de la moda se encontraba en lo más profundo de las fosas Marianas. Astoria no se merecía a alguien así y Draco terminó más resuelto que nunca a emparejarla con Ernie.

Unos días después, Draco dio una pequeña cena en su casa e invitó a Daphne, Adrian, Astoria y Ernie. Ernie iba elegantemente vestido y se comportó en todo momento como el sangrepura bien criado que era; quizás sus maneras eran un poco obsequiosas, pero eso no era algo que Draco pudiera considerar un defecto. Y se mostró muy amable con Astoria. Además, cuando Draco le preguntó a Ernie si no creía que ella estaba preciosa con aquel vestido, éste le dio la razón rápidamente.

-Creo que sería una esposa perfecta para cualquier hombre –añadió Draco, tanteando un poco más el terreno-. Últimamente la está rondando un Gryffindor, McLaggen, pero sinceramente, creo que puede conseguir algo mucho mejor.

-Desde luego, seguro. McLaggen no es mal tipo, pero no es de nuestra clase social. Y sus modales dejan mucho que desear.

-Mírala, ¿te la imaginas con él?

Ernie observó a Astoria, que estaba charlando en ese momento con su hermana y Adrian.

-No, harían una pareja espantosa.

Draco sonrió para sus adentros. Todo iba viento en popa; estaba claro que Ernie estaba bien dispuesto hacia Astoria. Más adelante se pusieron a jugar un poco a las cartas y Draco se las ingenió para que los dos se sentaran juntos. Había escogido adrede un juego que Astoria no conocía y Ernie, solícito, le echaba una mano cuando le tocaba jugar a ella. Draco intercambió una mirada complacida con Daphne, quien también aprobaba todo aquello.

No había nada mejor que un plan que salía bien.

* * *

Pero un par de días más tarde hubo un pequeño contratiempo. Draco recibió una llamada por Red Flú de Daphne: Astoria había recibido una carta de McLaggen invitándola a tomar algo el sábado. Draco no perdió tiempo y se plantó en casa de los Greengrass. Prueba de que Astoria tenía en alta estima la opinión de Draco es que le dejó leer la carta sin ningún problema, como si deseara saber qué pensaba él.

-Bueno, al menos no tiene faltas de ortografía –dijo, admitiendo que la carta demostraba un poco más de clase de la que había esperado-. Y no redacta mal, cierto. No quiero ser injusto. Pero eso no es motivo suficiente como para querer salir con alguien.

Astoria lo miró con una ligera consternación.

-¿Crees que debo decirle que no?

Draco abrió mucho los ojos, fingiendo asombro.

-¿Es que pensabas decirle que sí? –Astoria pareció no saber qué contestar-. Chica, es tu decisión, desde luego. Yo no soy quién para decirte con quién debes salir o no. Si estás plenamente convencida de que quieres salir con él, de que no hay nadie mejor que él para ti, entonces debes salir con él, sin duda. Pero si crees que podría haber alguien un poco más adecuado… Alguien igual de atractivo, mucho más elegante y refinado… ¿Por qué te pones roja? ¿Estás pensando en alguien?... Vamos, no seas tímida. ¿En quien?

Astoria tampoco contestó a eso, sólo clavó al suelo unos segundos.

-Quizás lo mejor sea decirle que no –dijo al final.

Draco reprimió una sonrisa triunfal.

-Era tu decisión y yo no quería intervenir, pero ahora que has hablado, tengo que decirte que has hecho lo correcto. La familia es importante, Astoria, no está bien que salgas con alguien que no está a la altura de los Greengrass. Y quién sabe –dijo, en tono más ligero-, quizás con esta decisión has hecho muy feliz a alguien sin saberlo.

-¿Tú crees?

-Eso me pareció la otra noche, ¿no crees, Daphne?

-Absolutamente –dijo ella, pasándole a su hermana el brazo por los hombros.

Astoria sonrió un poco, aunque se notaba que aún estaba considerando si había tomado la decisión adecuada.

-Eres muy listo, Draco. ¿Cómo puede ser que no tengas a nadie?

-Draco es demasiado exigente –contestó Daphne por él, con una mueca burlona-. Eso o Pansy le rompió el corazón cuando le dejó por Adrian.

-Por favor, Daphne, no delires. Fui yo quien rompió con ella cuando descubrí que lo mío eran las varitas. Pero soy demasiado exigente, eso es verdad –le dijo a Astoria-. Nadie me entretiene más de un par de semanas.

-¿Sabes con quién harías una pareja estupenda? –exclamó Daphne-. Con Blaise.

Blaise Zabini se había marchado a los Estados Unidos nada más terminar la guerra y no había vuelto a pisar Inglaterra, pero se mantenía en contacto con sus compañeros de clase. Draco pensaba alguna que otra vez en él porque era increíblemente guapo, porque sabía que Daphne y Pansy pensaba que encajarían perfectamente, pero eso era todo.

-Un poco lejos, ¿no? Déjalo, Daphne, prefiero seguir yendo de flor en flor.

* * *

Aquella misma tarde, ya en Malfoy manor, Draco recibió una visita de Harry. En esos momentos sus padres no estaban, y los dos se fueron a dar un paseo por los jardines aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol.

-Sé una cosa que tú no sabes –dijo Harry de pronto, sonriendo como un kneazle que se hubiera zampado un canario.

-¿Y qué? Será alguna cosa muggle que no me importa.

Harry frunció el ceño de una manera adorable.

-No, no hablo de eso. Me refiero a un chisme.

-¿Un chisme? –repitió Draco, con interés-. Soy todo oídos.

-¿Sabes quién es Cormac McLaggen? Iba a Gryffindor, un curso por delante de nosotros y ahora trabaja en el ministerio. –Draco asintió, imaginándose el resto-. Le ha pedido salir a Astoria Greengrass.

Draco le dirigió una mirada de suficiencia.

-Bueno, Potter, tus chismes están tan pasados de moda como esa chaqueta que insistes en llevar continuamente. Deja esto en manos de los profesionales, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Qué quieres decir? Sé que es verdad, McLaggen me lo ha dicho esta misma mañana.

-No sabía que fuerais tan amigos.

-Hablamos de vez en cuando. Y McLaggen sabe que la conozco un poco.

Draco le quitó importancia con la mano.

-Lo que cuenta es que Astoria le ha rechazado.

-¿Le ha rechazado? –repitió Harry, con incredulidad-. ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque no le gusta lo suficiente como para salir con él, obviamente.

Pero Harry meneó la cabeza.

-No, yo los he visto juntos en las Tres Escobas. Astoria está loca por él.

-No tanto. Además, puede aspirar a algo mejor.

-¿A algo mejor? No niego que Astoria es una chica bastante guapa y su familia tiene bastante dinero, desde luego, pero no es que tenga mucho más que ofrecer.

-¿Cómo que no? –exclamó, estupefacto.

-Malfoy, por favor, que es medio tonta. Sólo sabe ponerse roja y sonreír.

-Es _tímida_. Francamente, Potter, me escandaliza tu falta de comprensión. Además, Astoria no tiene por qué salir con él sólo porque McLaggen se lo haya pedido.

Harry le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

-¿Tienes algo que ver en todo esto? Sí, ¿verdad? McLaggen cree que la familia y los amigos de Astoria están metiéndose por medio. Oh, Malfoy, ¡no puedo creerlo! –Ahora estaba disgustado de verdad-. Pensaba que ya no le dabas importancia a esas cosas.

-No es porque sea un sangremuggle, Potter –dijo Draco, a la defensiva-. McLaggen no es más que un arribista. Criticas a Astoria, pero, ¿qué tiene él que aportar, aparte de su cara bonita?

-McLaggen no es ningún arribista –saltó Harry-. Y resulta que es bastante más inteligente y sensato que esa… esa Paris Hilton de tres al cuarto.

Draco no tenía ni idea de quién era esa, pero sabía reconocer un insulto cuando lo oía.

-No la llames así.

Harry lanzó llamaradas verdes por los ojos.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Pero has cometido un error, Draco. Deberías dejar de jugar con la vida de los demás.

Harry se Desapareció entonces, sin despedirse siquiera, y Draco se quedó mirando el hueco que había dejado con un leve sentimiento de culpa. No le gustaba ya discutir con él, le hacía sentir incómodo. Y no creía que tuviera razón. Había sido tremendamente injusto con Astoria, eso para empezar. Y no tenía ni idea de emparejamientos. Él había salido con la chica comadreja, por Merlín. ¿Cómo podía seguir teniendo esa fe absurda en su propio criterio?

No, él y Daphne habían hecho lo correcto. Cuando Harry viera a Astoria con Ernie tendría que darle la razón.

* * *

Harry y Draco no estuvieron peleados mucho más tiempo. Los dos estaban deseando encontrar una ocasión para hacer las paces y esa ocasión se presentó sólo dos días después cuando se encontraron en casa de Andromeda, que ya había vuelto de su luna de miel. Cuando Harry llegó, Draco le estaba leyendo un cuento a Teddy; los dos conformaban una bonita estampa y Harry sonrió tentativamente.

-Me alegro de verte, Malfoy.

Draco le sonrió también.

-Lo mismo digo.

Los dos pasaron un par de horas jugando con Teddy y después se marcharon al Caldero Chorreante a tomarse una cerveza de mantequilla. La pelea había quedado atrás, pero no así el tema. Harry lo había estado pensando y, conociendo a Draco, estaba convencido de que éste tenía algún novio en mente para Astoria. Draco no vio motivos para negarlo.

-Es posible.

-¿Y quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

Draco dudó un poco, pero luego decidió contárselo.

-Ernie Macmillan.

Harry abrió la boca.

-¿Ernie? –Se echó a reír-. Oh, Malfoy, qué mal lo tienes.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Ernie no está más interesado en Astoria que tú.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, Potter. A Ernie le está empezando a gustar Astoria.

Pero Harry negó con la cabeza, aún con una sonrisa de lo más irritante en los labios.

-A Ernie le gusta la gente con conversación y algo de seso en la cabeza. Y eso por no hablar de que creo que no está demasiado interesado en las mujeres.

-Claro que sí.

-Me parece que no. Si se siente atraído por alguien, no es precisamente por Astoria.

Draco lo miró con compasión.

-Insisto: no sabes de lo que hablas. Pero dejemos el tema, el tiempo dirá quién de los dos tiene razón. ¿Vas a ir al baile de Navidad del ministerio?

Aunque nadie confiara mucho en los Malfoy, siempre los invitaban a las fiestas del ministerio porque no querían quedarse sin las generosas subvenciones que la familia donaba cada dos por tres.

-Ya sabes que no soy muy de bailes.

-Nadie quiere que bailes, Potter. El mundo ya es bastante duro tal y como es. –Harry gruñó un "idiota" entre dientes, pero Draco no le hizo caso-. Pero esa pose de mago ermitaño y anti-social está muy pasada de moda. Ve al baile, déjate ver y la gente acabará acostumbrándose a tu deslumbradora presencia. Somos pocos, y si ves a alguien todos los días, por muy famoso que sea, pronto pierde la emoción.

Harry se lo pensó un poco.

-Bueno… ya veremos.

* * *

Astoria y Ernie volvieron a coincidir antes del baile bajo la atenta mirada de Draco, esta vez en casa de Pansy y Theo. Acordándose de las palabras de Harry prestó toda la atención que pudo a la pareja que le interesaba y sus observaciones le hicieron sentirse satisfecho consigo mismo. Ernie tenía un montón de atenciones con ella y más de una vez la halagó con cumplidos. Astoria se veía muy feliz y Draco dudó que se acordara siquiera de McLaggen. Estaba seguro de que en el baile de Navidad, Ernie daría el paso que todos estaban esperando.

Pero las cosas se torcieron inesperadamente cuando Astoria enfermó un día antes del baile. Era sólo una gripe, pero suficiente como para obligarla a guardar cama. Draco se sintió frustrado cuando lo supo, aunque luego pensó que esa también podía ser una buena ocasión para dar a conocer su interés por Astoria. Si Ernie se preocupaba por ella, si le mandaba algunas flores… sería tan directo como pedirle salir.

Ernie le llamó a él aquella tarde, preguntándole por la enfermedad de Astoria. Draco se dio cuenta de que quizás a Ernie le costaba más llevar la iniciativa de lo que él habría pensado; bien podría haber llamado por Red Flú a casa de los Greengrass, eso habría sido el movimiento más inteligente. A Draco le gustaban los hombres más decididos. Pero lo que importaban eran los gustos de Astoria, no los suyos.

-Se pondrá bien, sólo es una gripe.

-Cuánto lo lamento… Entonces, ¿no va a ir al baile?

-No, en su estado, no.

-Qué pena… Pero tú te encuentras bien, ¿no? No debes ir a verla, te contagiarás.

A Draco le sorprendió un poco el comentario.

-No, estoy bien, tranquilo. –Y luego quiso darle un empujoncito-. Deberías mandarle unas flores o algo así, ¿no?

-Sí, claro, claro. Se las mandaré esta misma tarde. –Ernie sonrió-. Me gusta cómo te preocupas por ella.

-Oh, bueno, es un encanto –dijo Draco, sonriendo también: era una señal de enamoramiento que Ernie valorara tanto sus cuidados hacia Astoria. Él empezaba a verla como a una hermana pequeña-. Se lo merece.

Como tenía un poco de prisa, pues tenía que ir a darle los últimos retoques a su nuevo traje de gala, Draco se despidió de él. Al menos podía estar tranquilo sabiendo que dejaba a Astoria en buenas manos.

* * *

Draco volvió a hablar con Astoria la mañana del baile y ella le confirmó que había recibido unas flores preciosas de Ernie. Aunque la apenaba no ir a la fiesta, parecía todo lo feliz que puede ser una mujer en sus circunstancias. Entre eso y la perspectiva de la diversión nocturna, Draco estaba de muy buen humor.

Los Malfoy cenaron pronto y subieron a arreglarse a sus habitaciones. Draco llevaba unos pantalones negros con botas altas, una camisa blanca de la que sólo se veía el cuello y las mangas y una levita granate oscuro que se ceñía ligeramente a la cintura. Narcissa llevaba una elegante túnica de noche negra con un collar de rubíes y Lucius también se había vestido de negro. Tenían un aspecto imponente, pero eso no impedía que Lucius refunfuñara en voz baja sobre lo ridículo que era ir a un baile del ministerio cuando lo único que les interesaba de ellos era el dinero.

-Algo es algo –dijo Narcissa, en tono práctico. Ella sabía que habría sido muchísimo peor que no les invitaran a los bailes-. Y ahora procura sacar ese lado encantador que yo sé que tienes y todo saldrá bien.

Entonces se Aparecieron en el vestíbulo del ministerio, y de allí caminaron hacia el salón de actos, que era dónde se celebraban esa clase de fiestas. Ya habían llegado muchos de los invitados y los tres Malfoy empezaron a mezclarse entre la multitud saludando cordialmente a unos y a otros con mayor o menor sinceridad. Draco se sintió complacido al ver que pocos podían rivalizar en atractivo y elegancia con él.

-Draco, estás perfecto –le alabó Ernie, cuando lo vio.

-Gracias, tú también estás muy elegante.

-¿Cómo está Astoria?

-Bueno, supongo que aún tendrá que guardar cama un par de días más. Lamentaba tanto perderse la fiesta… Pero le han encantado tus flores.

-Me alegro de oírlo.

Daphne y Adrian, ya estaban allí y Draco se quedó charlando con ellos hasta que vio a Harry entre la gente. Su aspecto le sorprendió gratamente; por una vez iba vestido de manera adecuada a su posición, con una túnica que el propio Draco habría elegido para sí mismo si hubiera tenido el color de pelo de Harry.

-Benditos sean los dioses, Potter –dijo, acercándose a él en cuanto lo vio un momento a solas-. ¡Ya has aprendido a vestirte! Sólo te ha costado veinticinco años, pero ya sabes lo que dicen, más vale tarde que nunca.

Harry inclinó la cabeza con una leve sonrisa irónica.

-Un cumplido encantador, Malfoy. –Luego se puso un poco más serio-. Oye, he oído que Astoria no ha venido porque está enferma, ¿es verdad?

-Sólo es una gripe, se pondrá bien. Además, le he preparado una poción que la curará en un par de días.

-Ah, ¿sí?

-Pareces sorprendido –dijo Draco, un poco molesto-. Te recuerdo que soy bueno en Pociones.

-Lo sé –dijo Harry-. Pero también sé que no te tomas tantas molestias por la gente así como así.

-Astoria me cae bien –explicó, considerando que eso era alguien que cualquiera podía tener ya claro a esas alturas-. Me gusta cuidar a la gente que me cae bien, Potter. No soy ningún monstruo.

Harry se dio cuenta de que había herido sus sentimientos.

-Eh, yo no quería decir eso –dijo rápidamente-. Claro que no eres ningún monstruo. Es sólo… bueno, que me sorprende un poco lo rápido que os habéis hecho amigos. Sólo eso, en serio.

Draco comprendió que estaba siendo sincero y decidió no darle más importancia.

-Bah, olvídalo. Mira, ahí están Granger y Weasley. Rápido, haz como que te diviertes conmigo –dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa-. Ya sabes que eso les fastidia un montón.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-No tengo que fingir que me divierto contigo, chalado. Y a Ron y a Hermione no les fastidia que ahora nos llevemos bien.

Draco pensaba que, en realidad, Ron aún no había asimilado que él y Harry se habían hecho amigos, y que llevaba ya unos cuantos años en estado de shock; habría que ver qué pasaría cuando consiguiera reaccionar. Pero esa noche tenía la expresión confundida que de costumbre. Draco los saludó educadamente a ambos y luego dejó a Harry con ellos para poder seguir disfrutando de la fiesta y bailar un poco. Su primera pareja fue Padma Patil y luego Roger Davies, pero después vio a Pansy y fue hacia ella.

-Por fin habéis llegado. A esto lo llamo yo llegar elegantemente tarde.

Pansy sonrió.

-Hacemos lo que podemos. Sácame a bailar y te cuento la última novedad.

Draco así lo hizo, deseoso de enterarse de qué había pasado.

-¿Y bien?

-Justo cuando salíamos para aquí hemos recibido una carta de Blaise. Va a venir a Inglaterra dentro de unas semanas. ¿No es genial? Hace milenios que no le vemos.

Draco sonrió, contento.

-Será agradable volver a tenerlo por aquí.

Los dos estuvieron recordando viejos tiempos mientras bailaban con habilidad fruto de la práctica. Draco sentía verdadera curiosidad por volver a ver a Blaise. Sabía que Pansy opinaba, como Daphne, que los dos hacían buena pareja y él no se sentía inclinado a despreciar esa idea sin más. No buscaba nada serio, era demasiado joven aún, pero si tuviera que buscar una pareja… ¿quién sería mejor que Blaise?

Cuando la música cesó, Draco estaba ya algo cansado y listo para descansar unos minutos y beber un poco de champán, pero Ernie se interpuso en su camino.

-¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

Pensando en Astoria –pues seguro que Ernie quería una excusa para hablar de ella-, Draco decidió hacer el sacrificio y posponer su descanso, así que volvió con Ernie a la pista de baile. Sonaba una canción algo lenta; Draco se sintió ligeramente incómodo, pero procuró no pensar en ello.

-Qué pena que Astoria no haya podido venir, ¿verdad? –dijo-. Esto le habría encantado.

-Sí, es una pena. Pero… me alegra que tú estés aquí. –Draco frunció las cejas, perplejo por el tono íntimo que había usado-. Tú iluminas cualquier habitación, Draco. Eres precioso…

Para pasmo de Draco, Ernie intentó besarle. Draco le esquivó como pudo, atónito, sin llegar a hacer una escena; seguía bailando con él, pero estaba rabiando por dentro.

-¿Puedo saber qué haces? –exclamó en un susurro.

-Me gustas un montón.

-¡A ti te gusta Astoria! Y ella es mi _amiga_, Macmillan.

Ernie lo miró con expresión perpleja.

-¿Astoria? A mí no me gusta Astoria. Sé que tú la aprecias mucho, por eso he sido simpático con ella. –Draco se quedó de piedra-. Pero eres tú quien me gusta. Merlín, no puedo dejar de pensar en ti. Tu pelo, tus ojos, tus labios…

Draco no sabía qué le molestaba más, haberse equivocado hasta ese extremo o tener encima a ese pegajoso que al parecer sólo lo veía como un bonito trozo de carne.

-Termina de hacer inventario y escúchame bien –dijo fríamente-. Me siento muy halagado, pero no estoy interesado en ti, Ernie. Pensaba que te gustaba Astoria y estaba intentando emparejaros, eso es todo.

-¿Astoria y yo? Por favor… -dijo, despectivo-. Creo que puedo aspirar a algo mejor.

Draco, ofendido por su comportamiento, se separó de él dando un paso hacia atrás y lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Yo también.

Entonces dio media vuelta y se marchó para ir a buscar a sus amigos. Estaba furioso y algo herido en su orgullo. ¿Cómo podía haberse equivocado tanto? Habría jurado que estaba leyendo correctamente las señales. Y lo peor de todo era que había hecho que la pobre Astoria se enamorara de un imbécil que no sentía lo mismo por ella.

-Eh, Malfoy… Malfoy…-Ese era Harry-. ¿Estás bien?

Draco se detuvo.

-Sí, no pasa nada.

-He visto que has discutido con Ernie.

Harry se iba a enterar antes o después, Draco estaba seguro de ello, así que no tenía mucho sentido intentar ocultárselo.

-Tú tenías razón, ¿contento? –dijo a regañadientes-. No le interesaba Astoria. En realidad le interesaba yo.

La noticia no le sorprendió demasiado.

-No tendrías que haberte entrometido… Pero siento que tu plan no haya funcionado. Y espero que Astoria no lo pase demasiado mal.

Draco suspiró con desaliento. Él también lo esperaba.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Segunda parte**

En vista de lo que había pasado, Draco estaba decidido a abandonar su carrera de casamentero. No quería volver a cometer un error semejante y, además, no se le ocurrían más posibles parejas para ella. Por suerte, Astoria no parecía muy inclinada tampoco a volver a fijar sus ojos en McLaggen, así que al menos Draco podía consolarse pensando que la había salvado de una relación inadecuada.

Los fríos días de invierno pasaron tranquilamente entre libros de pociones, charlas con Astoria, visitas de Harry, juegos con Teddy y alguna que otra cena más privada sólo para amigos. Ernie parecía haber desaparecido del mapa, aunque no había dejado Inglaterra; Astoria se iba recuperando poco a poco de su corazón roto. Draco tuvo una aventura discreta con un primo de Ute, la sosa novia de Greg, que había ido a Inglaterra a pasar unos días; el muchacho también era tirando a soso, pero increíblemente atractivo. Draco empezaba a cansarse de él justo cuando el chico tuvo que regresar a su país, así que todo transcurrió sin molestias. Y de vez en cuando llegaban noticias de Blaise, renovando el interés por su visita.

A mediados de febrero, el propio Harry apareció en Malfoy manor con un chisme que, por una vez, sí era una novedad. Ernie Macmillan había empezado a salir con Romilda Vane. Harry pensaba que no podía haber escogido a una chica más estúpida y chalada que aquella. Draco apenas la conocía, pero estaba dispuesto a aceptar el criterio de Harry en ese punto, especialmente cuando oyó que le había enviado bombones rellenos de un filtro amoroso. Una pequeña zorra, eso era lo que probablemente era.

Draco tuvo que darle la noticia a Astoria. La chica pareció entristecerse un poco al oírlo, pero eso era de esperar, ya que había llegado a hacerse verdaderas ilusiones con Ernie y aún lo tenía en muy alta estima. Draco le aseguró que Ernie había cometido un error garrafal al emparejarse con Romilda Vane, aunque aún no la conocía de nada; su opinión no se alteró ni un milímetro cuando por fin pudo hablar con ella, en una cena de presentación en la casa de los propios Macmillan. Romilda era una chica razonablemente bonita y rica, pero tan ignorante, pagada de sí misma y boba que Draco tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por ser cortés con ella. Para empeorar las cosas, Romilda disfrutaba restregándole innecesariamente por la cara a Astoria que estaba con Ernie, como si eso fuera algo de lo que presumir.

-He de admitir una cosa –dijo Harry, que también había sido invitado a aquella fiesta-. Tú le elegiste mejor novia de lo que se ha elegido él solito.

Draco le agradeció el comentario con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, un cumplido hacia Astoria. ¿Te sientes bien?

Harry también esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ahora la conozco un poco más y no es tan tonta como yo creía, tienes razón. Desde luego vale mucho más que Romilda Vane.

Draco se encogió de hombros filosóficamente.

-Hay gente que no sabe qué es lo mejor para ellos. De todos modos, mi carrera como casamentero ya ha terminado.

Harry alzó su copa de champán.

-Y un suspiro de alivio recorre el mundo mágico.

* * *

Romilda Vane no era exactamente de su círculo social, así que su llegada causó una pequeña avalancha de chismes que mantuvieron a Draco distraído durante algún tiempo. Le alegraba ver que la mayoría de gente pensaba, como él, que la nueva novia de Ernie no valía gran cosa.

Pero entonces, cuando Romilda ya había perdido el encanto de la novedad, llegó una noticia inesperada. Blaise había adelantado su visita a Inglaterra un par de semanas. Draco se sintió animado al momento. Iba a alojarse en casa de Pansy y Theo, quienes esa misma noche dieron una cena organizada a toda prisa para que todos los viejos compañeros de clase pudieran volver a verse. Draco acudió cuidadosamente vestido y peinado, decidido a causar una buena impresión después de siete años sin verse.

Blaise siempre había sido guapo, pero en aquel periodo de tiempo había conseguido volverse espectacular. Su carácter parecía haberse suavizado un poco y ya no sonaba tan estirado, lo cual lo hacía aún más interesante. Draco, consciente de que todos los invitados a aquella cena deseaban verlos juntos, tuvo que admitir para sí mismo que se sentía impresionado por Blaise. Habría sido incluso preocupante de no haber sido porque Blaise parecía sentirse más o menos del mismo modo con él. La química entre ellos era innegable, como también lo era la corriente de mutua simpatía. Draco no se enamoró de él, pero pensó que _podría_ enamorarse, y eso era más de lo que había esperado en un primer lugar.

Y unos días después, Draco descubrió también que Blaise era un buen amante, sin problemas para intercambiar posiciones y con una lengua que hacía maravillas. Encajaban tan bien en todo que resultaba incomprensible que no hubieran sido pareja desde el principio.

Todas las personas que él conocía estaban encantadas con la situación excepto Harry, que no tenía una gran opinión de Blaise. Draco estaba convencido de que eran simples celos por la buena impresión que había causado, aunque no entendía por qué, ya que no era como si él no tuviera su cuota de admiradores.

-No son celos, ¿por qué iba yo a estar celoso? Lo único que pasa es que no me parece trigo limpio. Además, si Zabini te apreciara realmente estaría intentando convencerte para que hicieras algo de provecho con tu vida en vez de gastarlo yendo de fiesta en fiesta.

-Sólo porque esa sea tu obsesión particular no tiene por qué ser la de los demás, Potter. Yo estoy perfectamente bien así. Y no es como si mis servicios fueran muy apreciados allá afuera, ¿sabes? La única manera de conseguir un empleo sería sobornando a alguien, ¿y eso no sería peor?

Harry tardó unos segundos en contestar.

-Draco, tú podrías hacer lo que quisieras. Tienes iniciativa y constancia, sólo te falta creer más en ti mismo.

Pero Draco meneó la cabeza, terco, negándose a escuchar.

-Además, ¿por qué he de trabajar? Soy rico. Esa es la mejor parte de ser rico, que no has de trabajar.

-Puede que no necesites el dinero, pero esa cabeza demoníaca tuya necesita actividad. Y tú necesitas sentirte útil.

La conversación quedó bruscamente interrumpida con la llegada de Blaise, quien saludó a Draco con un cariñoso beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo está mi rubio favorito?

Harry resopló.

-Perdonadme, tengo que irme ya. Nos vemos, Draco. Zabini…

Draco observó con diversión y una ligera sorpresa cómo se marchaba sin más.

-¿Y a ése que le pasa? –preguntó Blaise.

-Gryffindors… No hay quien los entienda.

* * *

Todo iba bien hasta que, inesperadamente, Blaise tuvo que volver a los Estados Unidos porque su madre estaba algo enferma, pero le prometió a Draco, con una mirada extraña, que volvería lo antes posible. Su marcha hizo que Draco se sintiera peor de lo que habría imaginado, como si hubiera perdido a alguien, y tuvo que admitir que, después de todo, sí se había enamorado un poco de él. Le gustaba tumbarse y recordar los buenos momentos que habían pasado juntos y lo echaba de menos. Blaise había sido un soplo de aire fresco en un mundo de rutina; sin él, todo parecía previsible de nuevo.

Pero al cabo de una semana su añoranza se había mitigado considerablemente. Se acordaba de él con el cariño tibio que merecían todos sus buenos y antiguos amantes y poco más. Draco comparaba su estado con las largas semanas de suspiros tristones que había sufrido Astoria y tenía que admitir que no parecía lo mismo. Quizás sus sentimientos hacia Blaise no habían sido tan firmes, después de todo.

Draco decidió que, cuando Blaise volviera, no iban a reanudar su relación. Sería un golpe para él, quien obviamente estaba más enamorado, pero era lo mejor. Ahora que podía pensar con más tranquilidad se daba cuenta de que Blaise era, quizás, demasiado superficial. A Draco le gustaba hacerse el superficial de vez en cuando, pero había pasado por demasiadas cosas como para serlo realmente. Y a largo plazo, esa superficialidad podía volverse muy pesada. Draco necesitaba alguien con quien reírse, pero también alguien con quien compartir sus recuerdos más oscuros.

-Cuanto antes, mejor –le dijo a Astoria, mientras iban de compras un día.

-¿En serio no te gusta?

-No es que no me guste. Todas las personas con las que me acuesto me gustan. Pero realmente no es para mí, y no quiero que el pobre se haga más ilusiones, porque después será peor para él, ¿entiendes?

-Perfectamente –dijo ella, con tono sentido.

Draco la miró.

-A ti ya no te gusta Macmillan, ¿verdad? Porque Astoria, te aseguro…

-No, no, no te preocupes. Ya no siento nada por él, menudo imbécil.

-Mejor. Ya sabes que me siento muy culpable por lo que pasó.

-No tienes por qué –replicó ella amablemente-. Tú estabas convencido de que Macmillan estaba interesado en mí.

A Draco le alegró saber que Astoria había dejado de sufrir por aquel pomposo Hufflepuff, sobre todo porque se rumoreaba que él y Romilda iban realmente en serio. Tanta rapidez era un poco de mal gusto y la gente seguía despellejando sin complejos a la feliz pareja.

Draco había intentado verlos lo menos posible, pero se los tuvo que encontrar en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Pansy, que era a principios de abril. Pansy había invitado a todo el mundo digno de ser invitado, y eso incluía a los Macmillan a pesar del ridículo que estaba haciendo uno de sus miembros. Él fue con Astoria, simplemente como amigos. Harry también estaba allí, de nuevo muy bien vestido. Draco tenía que admitir que su aspecto había mejorado sensiblemente en los últimos tiempos.

-Hola, Draco, hola, Astoria, me alegro de veros.

-Hola, Harry, ¿qué tal estás? –dijo ella-. ¿Has venido con alguien?

-Con Gabrielle Delacoeur, pero sólo como amigos. No estamos saliendo ni nada.

-Obvio –dijo Draco, ya que Harry también prefería a los chicos.

-Eh, salí con Ginny y con Cho.

-Sí, los dos momentos cumbre de la historia del romanticismo heterosexual –replicó Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco-. Las dos cosas fueron dolorosas de ver, Potter. No tenemos por qué recordarlas.

Harry miró a Astoria.

-No sé cómo lo aguantas.

Ella bajó un poco la vista y rió entre dientes.

-No está tan mal.

Draco chasqueó la lengua, fingiéndose decepcionado.

-Cría bowtruckles y te sacarán los ojos. Con vuestro permiso, voy a ahogar las penas en alcohol.

Pansy sabía dar unas magníficas fiestas y Draco estaba pasando un buen rato. Ernie y Romilda estaban por allí, pero él no tenía necesidad de hablar con ellos, más allá del primer saludo, y desde luego no lo hizo. Aún se lo pasó mejor cuando sus ojos divisaron a un chico desconocido, aproximadamente de su edad; era muy guapo, con el pelo castaño y alborotado. Draco no tenía ni idea de quién era o de dónde había salido, pero le bastaron un par de sonrisas y de miradas para que los dos se escabulleran discretamente en busca de un sitio donde mantener una pequeña fiesta privada.

-¿Y tú quién eres? –canturreó, encantado, en cuanto quedaron a solas.

-Soy Jacob Holowitz –dijo, con acento germano.

-¿Alemán? –preguntó, dando un paso hacia él.

-Sí. Estoy pasando unos días en casa de los Baddock.

Draco dejó escapar un ruido de gato satisfecho.

-Me _encantan_ los hombres que vienen a pasar unos días.

No era cuestión de perder demasiado el tiempo así que Draco se acercó a él del todo y empezó a besarlo con ganas. Jacob no parecía dispuesto a plantear ningún inconveniente y Draco cerró la puerta con la varita para que no les interrumpieran.

* * *

Unos diez minutos después, Draco salió de la habitación atusándose el pelo y asegurándose de que su ropa no delataba lo que acababa de suceder. Cuando se juntó de nuevo en el salón de baile con el resto de invitados se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Harry bailando con Astoria. Aquel era un espectáculo tan inusual que, de hecho, varias personas los estaban mirando con curiosidad. Draco, intrigado, se acercó a Pansy.

-Querida, sólo tú podrías conseguir que el Chico-que-no-sabe-bailar se anime a hacerlo.

-¿Te lo has perdido? ¿Dónde estabas?

-En el baño –mintió, no muy seguro de que a Pansy le gustara saber lo que habían hecho en uno de sus sofás-. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Astoria estaba bailando con Michael Corner cuando esa vaca estúpida de Romilda se lo ha quitado en sus narices, y Ernie, que estaba cerca, se ha echado a reír. Un Hufflepuff atormentando a una Slytherin, creo que ya lo he visto todo. En fin, yo iba a ir a arrancarles los ojos de tu parte, pero Potter se ha adelantado y la ha sacado a bailar. Le ha lanzado una mirada a Ernie que lo ha dejado temblando –dijo, con una risilla despectiva.

Draco, que sabía que Harry odiaba bailar, lo miró con verdadero agradecimiento. Harry era ahora mismo la persona más apreciada del mundo mágico, y significaba muchísimo que hubiera roto su costumbre de no bailar por Astoria. Ahora todo el mundo se fijaría mucho más en ella.

Cuando el baile se acabó, Roger Davies ocupó el lugar de Harry, quien se despidió de Astoria besándole la mano. Pansy hizo entonces un ruidito que atrajo la atención de Draco.

-¿Qué?

-No sé… Últimamente Potter le ha estado prestando bastante atención a Astoria en las fiestas.

Draco arqueó una ceja.

-¿Estás insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando?

-Bueno, Potter no es exactamente gay, ¿cierto? Y Astoria sería un buen partido para él. Hacen muy buena pareja y sería como… unir dos bandos.

A él la idea le parecía absurda.

-No seas ridícula, Pansy. Potter y Astoria no pegan ni con cola. Ella es demasiado parada para él, Potter necesita a alguien que le sepa plantar cara, que lo mantenga vivo y despierto. Astoria es un cielo, pero no tiene esa clase de personalidad.

-Hum, no sé, no sé.

-Tú no conoces a Potter como yo. Además, te aseguro que él no siente nada especial por ella. Es amable con Astoria porque Potter es así, ya está.

-Ya veremos…

Draco iba a seguir argumentando contra esa teoría, pero el propio Harry se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa y los dos dejaron abruptamente el tema, porque no querían que les oyera. Draco lo recibió con los brazos en jarras.

-Rápido, Pansy, yo lo distraeré mientras tú llamas a los aurores y les dices que alguien ha venido a la fiesta haciéndose pasar por Harry Potter.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Harry, risueño-. ¿Sólo porque he bailado?

-¿Te parece poco? O es magia negra o es el Apocalipsis.

Harry meneó la cabeza, un poco menos divertido.

-Ernie y Romilda no tenían por qué hacerle eso a Astoria. Pero ya que estoy… ¿quieres bailar?

-Las sales, Pansy, voy a desmayarme aquí mismo.

Ella se echó a reír y le dio un empujoncito en dirección a Harry.

-Anda, baila con él y no seas payaso.

Draco sonrió, cogió a Harry de la mano y fue a la pista con él. Cierto era que Harry no era el mejor bailarín del mundo, pero tampoco bailaba tan mal, sobre todo con alguien que supiera llevarlo. Y ahora era a ellos a quienes miraban todos. Era natural, porque los dos eran atractivos y quedaban bien juntos (aunque ni siquiera él era tan superficial como para pensar que aquello podía tener algún valor real), y como le encantaba ser el centro de atención, se esforzó en bailar lo mejor que la mediana torpeza de Harry le permitía.

Las palabras de Pansy perdieron el poco sentido que podían tener. A Draco le gustaban así las cosas, la familiaridad con la que se trataban, las visitas que Harry hacía continuamente a Malfoy manor… No quería que nada de eso cambiara, ni que Astoria le importara más de lo que le importaba él.

* * *

Draco dedicó el día siguiente a recuperarse del cansancio del baile con masajes y largas sesiones de sofá. A última hora de la tarde su tía Andromeda llegó con Kingsley y el pequeño Teddy y cenaron tranquilamente los seis juntos. Por mucho que a Draco le gustaran las fiestas, también disfrutaba de vez en cuando con las veladas en familia. Sólo echaba un poco de menos a Harry; cuando se juntaban los siete, realmente se sentía feliz.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras almorzaba con sus padres, le llegó una carta de Theo con una noticia que le sorprendió bastante. Blaise había vuelto a Inglaterra, pero con su madre y con Misha, uno de sus medio hermanos. A Draco le extrañó no haberlo sabido directamente por Blaise; no estaba enamorado de él, de acuerdo, pero eso Blaise no lo sabía, y lo correcto habría sido al menos enviarle una nota. Y dicha nota llegó, pero lo hizo tarde, y era bastante corta y sólo decía que esperaba poder verle pronto, pero que ahora estaba muy liado. La nota resultó ser tan decepcionante que Draco se alegró infinitamente de no haber sentido nada demasiado profundo por él. Aun así, no dejaba de sentir curiosidad y de preguntarse por qué su madre y Misha estaban allí con él; la madre de Blaise no solía ir mucho por Inglaterra porque aún había bastantes familiares de un par de sus ex maridos muertos furiosos con ella.

Por si todo aquello no fuera suficiente, sólo un día más tarde tuvieron un nuevo sobresalto. Astoria había ido al callejón Diagon de compras cuando, de repente, un crup rabioso se había abalanzado sobre ella. Como en ese momento Astoria iba cargada de bolsas con las dos manos y no había sido lo bastante rápida como para sacar la varita y protegerse, el crup había llegado a morderle en una pierna. La cosa podría haber sido mucho peor si Blaise no hubiera aparecido milagrosamente y hubiera inmovilizado al crup a toda prisa.

Draco fue a visitarla en cuanto se enteró y llegó a verla aún tumbada en el sofá con el miedo aún visible en sus ojos. Blaise estaba allí también, pero ellos dos apenas hablaron y él se marchó enseguida. Draco casi ni se enteró, más preocupado por Astoria, a quien entendía totalmente porque él también sabía lo que era ser brutalmente atacado por un animal salvaje y estar a punto de morir.

Cuando regresó a su casa, sin embargo, sí que pensó en Blaise, aunque no exactamente como lo haría un enamorado. Le parecía tan providencial que hubiera estado también de compras en el callejón Diagon en ese momento, que hubiera estado allí para poder salvarla… ¿No era una coincidencia espectacular? Draco se preguntó si querría decir algo. Porque bien mirado, Blaise y Astoria harían una pareja de morirse. No entendía cómo no lo había pensado antes. Se complementarían mutuamente, era un enlace perfecto.

Pero después del chasco que se había llevado con Ernie, Draco no se terminaba de decidir a empezar a insinuarle cosas a uno u a otro. No, tenía que mantenerse al margen. Por suerte, Astoria sabía que a él ya no le interesaba Blaise porque era la única a la que le había contado su fugaz affaire con el chico alemán, así que por ahí no había ningún problema. Se trataba de que brotara cierta chispa entre ellos. ¿Y lo que había pasado con el crup no era el detonante perfecto? Era como muy novelesco, con el héroe llegando a tiempo de salvar a su amada. ¿Podría Astoria resistir la tentación?

Por suerte, el mordisco que había recibido Astoria no era muy profundo ni se había infectado. Un par de días después, cuando Draco volvió a pasarse por la casa de los Greengrass, la encontró ya de pie y caminando sin cojear.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas venido, Draco. Quería confesarte una cosa.

-Oooh, confesiones, me encantan –dijo, sentándose a su lado-. ¿De qué se trata?

Astoria dio un pequeño suspiro e hizo aparecer con la varita un pequeño joyero.

-Aquí he estado guardando… algunos recuerdos que tenía de Ernie. Pero quiero deshacerme de ellos. No sé por qué he guardado estas cosas, soy una boba.

-¿Qué cosas son esas? –preguntó, dándole unas palmaditas en la mano.

-Oh, pues… -Astoria abrió el joyero y empezó a enseñarle las cosas más delirantes-. Esta es una foto suya que recorté de un periódico viejo, de cuando la guerra… Esto es un botón que perdió en tu casa… Sé que es suyo porque vuestros elfos nunca permitirían que fuerais con los botones sueltos. Esto es el envoltorio de un caramelo que se comió ese día que estuvimos escribiendo charadas los tres.

Draco no sabía si reír o llorar, pero nunca le había asombrado tanto que Astoria hubiera sido sorteada en Slytherin.

-Sí, quizás lo mejor es deshacerse de todas esas cosas, pequeña cleptómana.

Astoria asintió solemnemente y las hizo desaparecer todas con la varita.

-Ya está… Ya me siento mejor.

-Tendrías que haberlo hecho antes –dijo Draco.

-Sí, desde luego. Macmillan no se lo merece. Pero… no es eso lo que quería contarte.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Qué es?

Astoria vaciló un poco y se ruborizó.

-Hay alguien… alguien que me gusta. Alguien mucho, mucho mejor que él.

-¡Astoria! –exclamó, gratamente sorprendido.

Ella cerró los ojos un momento.

-Cuando pienso en cómo me salvó, en lo caballeroso que fue…-Oh, ¡era Blaise! Draco tuvo que contenerse para no soltar una exclamación triunfal. Sabía que una chica como Astoria no podría resistir una aparición heroica como aquella-. Fue el peor momento de mi vida y de pronto, él…

-Te entiendo, te entiendo… ¿Quién podría resistirse? Y tienes muy buen gusto, Astoria, te confieso que yo también había pensado en él para ti.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, pero vamos a andarnos con cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? Después del chasco de la última vez quiero que vayamos poco a poco. No digas más, basta con que sepamos de quién se trata. Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda por ti.

-Gracias, Draco –dijo ella, dándole un pequeño abrazo-. ¿De verdad no te importa?

-No, claro que no. Puedes quedártelo, siempre y cuando prometas cuidármelo bien.

Ella sonrió.

-Prometido.

* * *

Cuando Blaise y él tuvieron ocasión de hablar por fin, la conversación no fue exactamente como Draco esperaba, pero tampoco salió mal del todo. Blaise se veía ligeramente tenso, con la cabeza en otro sitio. Draco, imaginando lo que le pasaba, le hizo ver que no albergaba deseos de reanudar la relación. Aquello pareció calmarlo un poco y el trato entre ellos se hizo más relajado, casi como si nunca hubieran tenido una aventura. Draco se preguntó si el cambio en los sentimientos de Blaise no estaría relacionado con Astoria, pero no se atrevió a preguntárselo directamente.

Igual que no habían anunciado que habían empezado a acostarse, tampoco anunciaron que habían dejado de hacerlo. Además, no podían evitar tener todavía cierta complicidad. Draco imaginaba que algunas personas podían suponer que aún lo hacían, pero no le importaba lo que pensaran los demás. Lo que contaba era que Astoria lo sabía, y eso era suficiente. Además, su confianza con Blaise lo colocaba en el lugar perfecto para unir a la futura feliz pareja.

Aprovechando el buen tiempo, Daphne organizó un día de picnic. Aparte de ella, Astoria y Adrian, también estaban Theo, Pansy, Blaise, Harry, Greg, Ute, Neville, Hannah, Luna, Millicent y él. La mañana salió lluviosa, pero despejó rápidamente y para cuando partieron hacia el lugar escogido ya brillaba un bonito sol de mayo.

A Draco le gustaban las excursiones y se las prometía muy felices, pero por alguna razón la cosa no terminó de cuajar. Blaise estaba de nuevo de un humor extraño y protestó por la presencia de Hannah, Neville y Luna un par de veces, cuando sólo Draco podía oírlo. Como se había marchado a los Estados Unidos tras la guerra no se había podido acostumbrar poco a poco a la concordia que existía ahora entre ellos. No había estado allí cuando todos habían comprendido por su cuenta que la única manera de conseguir realmente una paz duradera en el mundo mágico consistía en mejorar las relaciones entre ellos.

-En un baile de sociedad lo entiendo –dijo Blaise-. Pero esto tendría que ser sólo para los amigos.

-Harry y Luna son mis amigos –explicó pacientemente Draco-. Daphne y Astoria también aprecian a Harry. Theo y Neville son amigos y Hannah es la novia de Neville. Las cosas han cambiado.

-Ya lo veo.

Draco tenía la sensación de que no era eso lo que estaba molestando a Blaise en realidad. Le había preguntado por su madre, así que sabía que ella seguía mejorando. ¿Habrían discutido? Al menos con él y Astoria estaba igual que siempre. Astoria, además, había aprendido de su error con Ernie y se mostraba menos abierta con sus sentimientos; eso parecía funcionarle, ya que los dos charlaron en alguna ocasión a solas, como buscando un aparte, y en un momento dado Blaise soltó una sonora carcajada por algo que ella había dicho.

Pero Blaise no era el único que tenía el día más o menos atravesado. Harry también se mostraba más callado de lo normal y andaba pegado a Neville. Si alguien se acercaba a él y le hablaba hacía esfuerzos por ser amable, pero Draco le conocía bien y sabía cuándo era sincero y cuándo no. Lo que no sabía era qué diablos le pasaba. Y mientras tanto, Ute tenía el día especialmente parlanchín y aburrido, cosa que era mucho decir en su caso.

-Qué bien que se haya arreglado el día. ¿No hace un sol precioso? No hay nada mejor que pasar el día con los amigos, ¿no es cierto? No podríamos estar mejor. Y este mantel es una monada, Daphne. Sí, una auténtica monada. Tan elegante y a la vez tan apropiado para un picnic, ¿no crees, Pansy? Y la comida, y la compañía. Todo es perfecto. No esperaba que fuera a hacer este sol tan maravilloso. Estoy encantada de que nos hayamos podido reunir todos, lo digo completamente en serio. Greg sabe cuánta ilusión me hacía venir a este picnic, ¿verdad, Greg?

Blaise se inclinó ligeramente hacia Draco.

-O la matas tú o la mato yo.

Draco soltó una risilla.

-Sólo Greg podría aguantarla. ¿La oíste el otro día en casa de los Bletchey? Habló de la cristalería durante media hora, te lo juro.

-Pobre Greg… Aunque él tampoco es precisamente el entretenimiento andante.

Blaise y él siguieron despellejando a la pareja, ignorando algunas miradas de aviso de Harry y Pansy, hasta que llegó un momento en el que Ute se dio cuenta de que se estaban riendo de ella y calló casi en seco, mortificada. Greg la miró sin entender. Draco se sintió algo culpable, porque al fin y al cabo Greg era un amigo de la infancia y Ute nunca le había hecho nada, aparte de ahogarle en su parloteo, e hizo callar también a Blaise.

Entonces Neville intercambió una mirada rápida con Hannah y le preguntó a Greg y a Ute si querían dar un paseo con ellos. Harry, algo envarado, se unió a ellos, y los cinco se alejaron caminando. Draco sabía reconocer una retirada en toda regla cuando la veía y su vergüenza aumentó un poco. Daphne, Adrian y Astoria se esforzaron en disipar la tensión que había en esos momentos en el aire, pero Blaise se había quedado taciturno y Draco estaba malhumorado. Al cabo de unos minutos, Blaise se puso en pie y anunció repentinamente que iba a marcharse ya, aduciendo un dolor de cabeza. Daphne y los demás intentaron hacerle cambiar de idea, pero no lo consiguieron, y Blaise se marchó de allí. Draco no sabía qué pensar de aquella marcha intempestiva, y aún estaba ocupado rumiando lo que había pasado con Ute, y el modo en que Harry se había ido con Neville.

Unas nubes grises asomando por el oeste fue la excusa que necesitaban para poner fin a la decepcionante excursión. Como no habían llevado elfos con ellos, empezaron a recoger las cosas. Cuando ya se disponían a marcharse, Harry se acercó a Draco con expresión adusta y miró a su alrededor como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie podía escucharles.

-No puedo quedarme callado –dijo entonces-. Greg es uno de tus mejores amigos, Malfoy. ¿Tenías que meterte con su novia sólo para hacer la gracia con ese imbécil de Zabini?

-Bueno, ¿y a ti qué más te da? –replicó Draco, irritado sobre todo porque se sentía mal consigo mismo, pero también por la hostilidad que Harry había mostrado hacia Blaise desde el principio-. Es un coñazo de mujer.

-Puede, pero ahora estamos hablando de ti. Te conozco, Malfoy. Sé que eres uno de los que más se ha esforzado desde la guerra por que todos nos lleváramos bien. ¿Y ahora insultas a tus amigos sólo por aburrimiento? ¿O por seguirle la corriente a Zabini? –Meneó la cabeza, sin ocultar su disgusto-. A ver si creces de una vez.

Harry no esperó a que Draco contestara nada, simplemente sacó su varita y se Desapareció, dejándole aturdido y humillado.

**Continuará**


	3. Chapter 3

**NdA **Gracias a Shadow Lestrange, Aumi Hikari, Banshee87 y Sayuri Hiro por vuestros comentarios, que como no han sido desde una cuenta no os los he podido agradecer. Este es el último capítulo de "Draco" y espero que os guste mucho a todos. ¡Besos!

**Tercera parte**

Draco no durmió demasiado bien aquella noche. Tenía las palabras de Harry clavadas como garras en el pecho. Sabía que lo de Greg era lo de menos. En cuanto quedara con él y se tomaran un par de cervezas juntos, sería como si no hubiera pasado nada. Pero lo que le había dicho Harry…

No sabía por qué le importaba tanto lo que pudiera pensar ese idiota presuntuoso de él, pero le importaba. En el fondo, siempre le había importado. Y se había acostumbrado con suma facilidad a que Harry lo mirara con más aprecio, a que bromeara con él, a que se preocupara por él. Se habían hecho amigos y eso le gustaba más de lo que podía expresar con palabras. Resultaba amargo haber oído esos reproches de su boca y haber recibido de nuevo una mirada disgustada. Pero sabía que Harry estaba en lo cierto, no tendría que haber tratado a Ute así. Tendría que haber sido más discreto. Claro, en sus tiempos él había llegado a hacer insignias insultando a Harry, así que meterse con Ute en voz baja le había parecido bastante sutil en comparación, toda una muestra de madurez.

Obviamente no era así.

Cuando se levantó al día siguiente estaba desanimado y pasó casi todo el día leyendo distraídamente en el sofá. Harry también tenía razón en otra cosa: su vida era tan aburrida… Quizás un viaje le animaría, pero eso parecía sólo una solución a corto plazo.

-Draco… -Era Narcissa, acercándose a él. Draco apartó las piernas para hacerle sitio en el sofá-. ¿Te pasa algo, hijo?

-No, estoy bien.

Ella se lo quedó mirando unos segundos.

-Tu padre tiene una reunión de negocios dentro de una hora. ¿Por qué no le acompañas? Así te distraerás.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

-Madre, eso me aburre aún más que estar aquí tumbado.

-¿Y qué te entretiene, aparte de estar con tus amigos? –Meneó suavemente la cabeza-. Tú vales tanto, Draco… Me mata verte desperdiciar tu vida.

No era la primera vez que Narcissa le decía algo así y normalmente Draco desechaba sus palabras sin darle mayor importancia. Pero ese día le recordaron a Harry, lo último que éste le había dicho… y a sus propios sentimientos. No le dolía admitir que en ocasiones echaba de menos no tener nada que hacer. La actividad física no era lo suyo, más allá del sexo y el quidditch, pero siempre había disfrutado estudiando, maquinando, organizando… Harry tenía razón al decir que su mente necesitaba alguna ocupación consistente, más profunda, que decidir entre dos camisas.

-¿No te gustaría hacer algo? –continuó ella-. ¿Una maestría en Pociones?

-No –dijo, desganado-. Preferiría trabajar en algo, antes que ponerme a estudiar otra vez. Pero tú sabes que no es tan fácil.

Narcissa le dirigió una larga mirada.

-Lo que yo sé, querido, es que eres un Malfoy y un Black y eso significa que puedes hacer cualquier cosa que te propongas. Simplemente hay que encontrar la manera adecuada de conseguirlo.

* * *

Tras arreglar rápidamente las cosas con Greg, Draco pensó. Pensó mucho. En realidad no quería trabajar, no si eso suponía madrugar mucho y aguantar a algún imbécil incompetente como jefe. Lo que quería era ser útil, ayudar. Y conseguir más influencias, claro. Desde luego su familia ya hacía muchas donaciones, pero él pensaba en otra cosa, algo más personal. Lamentablemente, era en esos círculos donde su presencia era recibida con sonrisas rígidas. Esa gente quería, necesitaba su dinero, pero no lo querían a él, y aunque podía imponer su presencia gracias precisamente a sus galeones, como le había dicho a Harry no creía que eso fuera a ser positivo para nadie.

Lo que él quería era demostrar que valía para el puesto, fuera éste el que fuera. Pero, ¿en qué organización benéfica podían aceptarle de buena gana, con independencia de su dinero?

Y entonces tuvo una idea.

* * *

-Quiero ayudar.

Hermione miró a Draco con incredulidad.

-¿Quieres ayudar a mejorar las condiciones laborales de los elfos domésticos?

-Sólo quieres que tengan medio día libre a la semana, ¿no? Y que cobren un galeón al mes. –Ella asintió, aún con los ojos fijos en él-. Bueno, no me parece tan grave. Aunque creo que entonces los precios de compra de los elfos deberían rebajarse un poco, porque Granger, nadie quiere gastarse medio millón de galeones para luego seguir pagando más. Pero en fin, en resumen, que te ofrezco mis servicios para la causa. Estoy lleno de buenas ideas. ¿Te interesa?

A Draco le importaban bien poco las condiciones laborales de los elfos, pero pensaba que si hacía un buen trabajo en la organización de Hermione demostraría su valía y estaría en condiciones de trabajar en proyectos que le interesaran mucho más. Ahora sólo tenía que comprobar si Granger confiaba al menos un poco en sus aptitudes.

-Claro, necesitamos toda la ayuda disponible. ¿En qué has estado pensando?

Draco reprimió una sonrisa y adoptó una pose solemne.

-Granger, creo que _urge_ dar una fiesta para recaudar fondos.

Ella torció un poco la boca.

-Ya hicimos una y casi no pudimos cubrir gastos.

Draco la miró compasivamente.

-Querida, no te ofendas, pero tú emites lo que podríamos llamar ondas anti-fiesta. Daremos una cena y un baile en Malfoy manor. Es mejor empezar suave, así que yo pondría un precio de mil galeones por cubierto.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Eso son cinco mil libras!

-¿Piensas en libras? Qué mona. Greg lo traduce todo a ranas de chocolate.

-Malfoy, mil galeones el cubierto es una barbaridad.

Draco y sus padres habían asistido a cenas benéficas de tres mil galeones el cubierto, así que no estaba para nada tan impresionado como ella.

-Una barbaridad que todos querrán pagar para que no haya chismes sobre ellos. Es una manera como cualquier otra de presumir de los ricos que somos. Hazme caso y te prometo que recaudarás un mínimo de sesenta mil galeones… o trescientas mil libras o… un número muy grande de ranas de chocolate. De ahí tendremos que descontar algunos gastos, pero no creo que lleguen a los dos mil galeones.

Hermione se quedó un rato callada, pensativa. Draco supuso que antes de tomar una decisión, la pobre tendría que asimilar que existía un mundo donde la gente manejaba esas cantidades de dinero.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Me he equivocado alguna vez? –Hermione le dirigió una mirada muy significativa-. Vale, estoy seguro.

* * *

No fue difícil convencer a Lucius y Narcissa para dar la fiesta en la mansión, aunque ellos no estaban muy de acuerdo con las reformas de Hermione. Draco les había contado su plan de probarse a sí mismo en esa organización y los dos lo aprobaban y celebraban verlo con esa iniciativa, así que pronto se pusieron manos a la obra. Preparar aquella fiesta no era muy diferente a preparar cualquier otra, pero a Draco le animaba pensar que esa fiesta servía para algo. Y de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando ya estaba acostado, se preguntaba qué pensaría Harry de aquello. No habían vuelto a hablar desde el picnic porque Harry estaba esos días ocupado con un nuevo caso, pero en ocasiones Draco sospechaba que eso, en el fondo, no era más que una excusa para no verlo. La idea le entristecía, así que procuraba olvidarlo en cuanto le venía a la cabeza.

Mientras la fiesta iba tomando cuerpo poco a poco, Draco también observaba la evolución del posible romance entre Astoria y Blaise con interés, pero desde lejos. A él le parecía que cada vez estaban mejor compenetrados y de vez en cuando se lo hacía saber sutilmente a ella, quien parecía más y más enamorada cada día.

Entonces, un día, llegaron dos noticias sorprendentes por espacio de muy poco tiempo. La primera, por la mañana, fue que Blaise había vuelto a partir a Estados Unidos a toda prisa. La segunda, ya por la tarde, le llegó de boca de una consternada Pansy.

-Ay, Draco, no sé cómo decírtelo…

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella lo miró con sincera preocupación.

-Es Blaise. No te lo vas a creer. ¡Va a casarse!

Draco se quedó atónito.

-¿Qué?

¿Y Astoria no le había dado una pista siquiera? Además, ¿a qué venía tanta prisa? Merlín, ¿la habría dejado embarazada?

-Su madre me ha contado no sé qué historia de una chica estadounidense de la que él estaba enamorado.

-Espera, espera… ¿estadounidense? –exclamó, comprendiendo con horror que no hablaba de Astoria.

-Sí. Ella iba a casarse con otro, por eso Blaise se vino aquí, para no verla. Pero la boda tendría que haber sido ayer, y ella no se presentó y a Blaise le ha llegado una nota suya diciéndole que se había dado cuenta de que le amaba a él y que era con él con quien quería casarse, y entonces Blaise ha salido disparado a por ella.

-No puede ser…

Ni siquiera se atrevía a pensar en lo que podía suponer eso para Astoria. ¡Dos veces seguidas! Aquello iba a dejarla totalmente destrozada.

Pansy le apretó el brazo.

-Draco, lo siento tanto… No sé cómo ha podido hacerte esto.

Él la miró con sorpresa, sin entender del todo el comentario, ni la mirada de pena que lo había acompañado.

-¿Eh?

-Hacíais tan buena pareja…

Draco comprendió por fin qué estaba pasando y se apresuró a calmar sus temores.

-Pansy, Blaise y yo lo dejamos cuando se marchó la primera vez. Pasamos un buen rato entonces, pero eso es todo. Te aseguro que estoy perfectamente.

Ahora fue ella la que se quedó mirándolo, claramente sorprendida, incluso escéptica.

-¿En serio?

-Claro. Sólo somos amigos. Ni siquiera es el último hombre con el que me he acostado.

-¿Y por qué estás con esa cara?

Draco no le había dicho a nadie lo de Astoria y Blaise, y tenía aún menos intenciones de soltar el chisme después de lo que acababa de pasar. Pero tenía que hablar con ella lo antes posible, darle la noticia con toda la suavidad posible para minimizar los daños… si es que era posible.

-Bueno, él no podía estar seguro de que yo no fuera a enamorarme de él –dijo, mintiendo sólo a medias, porque eso también le molestaba-. Podría haberme enamorado y entonces ahora estaría con el corazón roto. Eso no se le hace a un amigo.

Pansy se quedó convencida con aquello, y después de proporcionarle todos los detalles que sabía se fue a su casa. Aunque ya era casi la hora de cenar, Draco llamó por Red Flú a casa de los Greengrass para ver si podía decírselo a Astoria. Con un poco de suerte, ella aún no sabría nada.

-Hola, Astoria, ¿cómo estás?

-Un poco sorprendida con lo de Blaise. Te has enterado, ¿verdad? Daphne estaba un poco preocupada por ti, pero yo le he dicho que lo habíais dejado cuando él se fue a Estados Unidos.

Draco la miró sin comprender del todo.

-Eso da igual, ¿cómo estás tú?

-¿Yo? –Ella se encogió de hombros-. Ya te lo he dicho, un poco sorprendida. Como todos, supongo.

Astoria estaba tan tranquila que Draco no podía creer que estuviera disimulando algún pesar.

-Pero vamos a ver… ¿a ti no te gustaba Blaise?

Los ojos de Astoria se abrieron como platos.

-¿Blaise? No, claro que no. ¿De dónde te sacas eso?

-Tú dijiste… que él te había salvado… Blaise te salvó de aquel crup.

-Oh, eso… Sí, la verdad es que me salvó, pero no me refería a eso, me refería a Harry –dijo, sonriendo súbitamente-, a lo que hizo en el baile de Pansy y Theo.

Draco sintió como si le dieran un mazazo en la cabeza.

-¿Harry?

Pero Astoria seguía sonriendo, ajena a su tormenta interior.

-Claro… Mira que pensar que hablaba de Blaise… Me cae bien, pero Blaise no tiene nada que hacer al lado de Harry. Es tan… simpático, tan guapo… Creo que empiezo a gustarle, ¿sabes? Lo noto en un montón de detalles.

Draco estaba cada vez más alarmado, pero sólo podía pensar _nononono._

-¿Potter y tú?

Ella se puso más seria.

-Lo dices como si tuviera algo de malo.

Aquello era quedarse definitivamente corto. Si su padre le hubiera dicho que iba a raparse la cabeza y hacerse un par de piercings no lo habría encontrado más erróneo de lo que encontraba aquello. Pero Draco estaba acostumbrado a ocultar sus sentimientos en situaciones como aquella, por naturaleza y por educación, e hizo un esfuerzo por controlarse.

-Lo siento, Astoria, pero es que no creo que hagáis buena pareja. Y eso por no hablar de que a Potter no le gustan las mujeres.

-Eso dices siempre, pero es mentira –replicó, con cierto ímpetu-. Harry también se acuesta con mujeres. Y yo creo que sí hacemos buena pareja. Y él piensa lo mismo, para que lo sepas.

-¿Te lo ha dicho él?

-Esas cosas no hace falta decirlas, se notan perfectamente.

Draco sabía que Harry, al contrario que Blaise, sería incapaz de jugar con los sentimientos de nadie. Y de repente todos esos cumplidos hacia ella, todas esas conversaciones entre los dos cobraban un nuevo significado. Pero Astoria podría haberse estado mintiendo a sí misma, malinterpretando las cosas igual que había estado haciendo él sin darse cuenta. Tenía que ser aquello, porque la otra perspectiva era sencillamente horrible de contemplar.

-Bien, sólo quería contarte lo de Blaise porque pensé que iba a dolerte. Me alegra haberme equivocado. Y ahora será mejor que me vaya, mis padres estarán a punto de cenar.

* * *

Pero Draco apenas pudo probar bocado. Sólo podía pensar en lo que le había dicho Astoria, en las ganas que tenía de pronto de arrastrarla por el pelo hasta fuera de Inglaterra. Se sentía traicionado, enfermo… No había sentido nada así desde la guerra, y desde luego entonces había sido por algo más grave que una relación amorosa. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué las palabras de Astoria habían despertado en su interior ese odio hacia ella, esos deseos que encerrar a Harry bajo llave y no permitir que nadie, nadie se acercara a él jamás?

-Oh, por las pelotas de Rincewind… -exclamó de pronto.

Narcissa estuvo a punto de duchar a Lucius con el vino que estaba bebiendo en ese momento.

-¡Draco!

Él ni la escuchó. La verdad que acababa de descubrir acaparaba toda su atención. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo había estado tan ciego?

¡Él amaba a Harry!

No sabía cuándo había sido, no sabía cuándo Harry se había convertido también en familia, cuándo se había abierto paso en su corazón, cuándo se había vuelto necesario. Pero había sucedido, se había enamorado de él, de su pelo horroroso, y sus sermones, y su aire despistado y esa sonrisa secreta que a veces le bailaba en sus asombrosos, hermosos ojos verdes. Y no quería simplemente irse a la cama con él, también quería quitarle la tensión del día con un masaje, hacerlo reír cuando estuviera desanimado, tenerlo a su lado en las largas veladas de invierno. Quería que Harry se sintiera orgulloso de él. Por desgracia, aparentemente había descubierto sus propios sentimientos justo a tiempo de perderlo por Astoria.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, con los ojos algo enrojecidos por la falta de sueño, Draco fue a echar una mano en la asociación. Hermione andaba por allí, pero no debía de saber lo de Blaise porque no hizo ningún comentario al respecto. No era tan raro, porque la noticia de la novia estadounidense había salido a la luz sólo la noche anterior, y Hermione no frecuentaba tanto al grupo de amigos de Draco como Harry. Draco dudó un poco y al final se lo contó; quería tener oportunidad de aclarar que él no estaba sufriendo por Blaise en modo alguno. Sufría, sí, pero no era por él.

Por la tarde volvió a la mansión y se fue a dar un paseo por los jardines, abrumado por la melancolía. Harry y él llevaban días sin verse; eso no había pasado desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¿Realmente estaría aún tan enfadado por lo que le había dicho a Ute? ¿O pensaba que era un inútil que sólo servía para dejarse ver en las fiestas y ya no sentía interés alguno por él, ni siquiera como amigos? Se había atrevido a preguntarle a Hermione por Harry y ella le había contestado que seguía ocupadísimo por el trabajo; Draco seguía teniendo dudas de que aquello fuera verdad.

Tenía que hablar con él. Tenía que tantear el terreno y ver si había alguna posibilidad, por nimia que fuera, de conseguir ganar el corazón de Harry. No podía cedérselo a Astoria sin luchar.

Y entonces, como si fuera en un sueño, vio a Harry acercándose a él por el jardín. Por un momento pensó sinceramente que se lo estaba imaginando, tantas eran las ganas de verle, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que era real. Iba vestido aún con la túnica de los aurores, tenía la barba incipiente de quien lleva varios días sin afeitarse y sus ojos, aunque cansados, parecían serios y preocupados.

-Hola, Potter –dijo, hecho un repentino manojo de nervios.

Harry lo miró con una intensidad abrumadora y bajó los ojos un momento, antes de volverlos a clavar en él.

-Oye, Malfoy, sé que debes estar enfadado conmigo por lo que te dije, y no te culpo, pero acabo de oír lo de ese imbécil de Zabini y… y sólo quería asegurarme de que estás bien.

Draco, sorprendido por sus primeras palabras, nervioso por sus propios sentimientos, apenas fue capaz de comprender que Harry estaba bajo el mismo error que Pansy.

-Estoy bien. Lo que tuvimos él y yo no significaba nada y sólo duró hasta que volvió a Estados Unidos por lo de su madre. Después ya no nos volvimos a enrollar.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, sí. De hecho… yo quería ver si lo emparejaba con Astoria.

Harry volvió a agachar la cabeza unos segundos, de modo que Draco no podía ver bien su expresión. Quizás no debería haber dicho lo de Astoria. Quizás había hecho que se volviera a enfadar, pensando que había tratado de alejarla de él.

-Escucha, hay algo que tengo que contarte.

Draco supo que iba a hablarle de ella, lo supo, y las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera impedirlo.

-No, no quiero oírlo –exclamó, dando media vuelta.

Harry dio un respingo y lo miró con incredulidad mientras enrojecía.

-De acuerdo –farfulló.

Draco no necesitaba girarse para saber que a Harry le había dolido su reacción. Eran amigos, quizás había querido confiarle sus sentimientos, pedirle ayuda para acercarse más Astoria. Aquello parecía mucho más de lo que podía soportar, todo su ser se rebelaba ante la idea. Y si se lo oía decir en voz alta… entonces sería un hecho, no una horrible posibilidad. Pero por otro lado, si lo amaba, ¿no debía ayudarlo?

-Será mejor que me vaya –dijo entonces Harry.

-No, espera –le pidió Draco, volviéndose hacia él. Harry parecía aún más cansado que antes. Si era cierto que venía de un caso tan largo, tenía que estar exhausto. Y aun así, a pesar también de que pensaba que Draco estaba enfadado con él, había ido directamente hasta Malfoy manor para asegurarse de que Blaise no le había roto el corazón. Esa era una amistad que debía honrar, aunque resultara tan doloroso-. Perdona, Potter, querías decirme algo y no te he dejado, pero… sí que quiero oírlo.

-Da igual –dijo Harry, con aire abatido.

-No, por favor, dímelo –insistió Draco, con suavidad-. Somos amigos, ¿no?

Al oír la palabra amigos, Harry hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Amigos… Oh, Draco… Yo no quiero ser tu amigo, yo quiero ser mucho más. Necesito mucho más. –Y de nuevo sus ojos le dirigían la misma mirada intensa y anhelante con la que le había saludado. Draco estaba ligeramente boquiabierto, con el corazón latiéndole tan deprisa que parecía querer salirse de su pecho, quizás para cobijarse en el de Harry-. ¿No podríamos…? ¿Es que no te gusto ni un poco?

Draco consiguió reaccionar por fin.

-No, un poco, no –dijo, dando un paso hacia él, acariciándole la mejilla rasposa con el dorso de la mano. Harry cerró los ojos un segundo, como si aquel roce fuera más de lo que podía soportar y Draco sintió una poderosa oleada de triunfo, excitación y agradecimiento que lo dejó con las rodillas flojas-. Prueba con mucho.

Entonces le besó, un roce que envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. Harry se tensó un momento, como si lo hubiera pillado desprevenido, pero después le empezó a devolver el beso, tomando su cara entre las manos. Draco pensó que se derretía, y recibió con entusiasmo la lengua que Harry insinuó entre sus labios. Su cuerpo se apretó contra el de él y le pasó las manos por la espalda, notando los duros músculos bajo la ropa. Harry intensificó el beso y también le abrazó con fuerza, como si ya no fuera a dejarlo escapar. A Draco le pareció perfecto, porque no tenía intención de marcharse a ningún lado.

-Draco… -murmuró entonces, separándose un poco de él-. ¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Te gusto de verdad? No quiero ser uno más, no quiero que dentro de dos o tres semanas te canses de mí.

-Nunca me había sentido así y… no creo que vaya a cansarme jamás de ti –contestó, pasando los dedos por su espeso cabello oscuro.

Harry volvió a abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que Draco temió sinceramente por sus costillas.

-Estaba tan celoso de Zabini… Te dije cosas horribles, te sermoneé como si tuviera algún derecho… Pensaba que estarías furioso conmigo.

-No, esa me la merecía –admitió Draco-. Además, puedes sermonearme todo lo que quieras. Aunque eso no significa que vaya a hacerte caso.

Harry se movió para que pudieran mirarse a los ojos, dejando los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Sonreía un poco, pero había un matiz triste en esa sonrisa que revelaba lo mal que lo había pasado y Draco sintió ganas de besarlo y mimarlo hasta borrar ese dolor para siempre.

-No soportaba veros juntos. Le pedí a Robards que me diera el caso más complicado, uno que me permitiera alejarme de ti… Pero te llevo dentro y estuviera donde estuviera no podía parar de pensar en ti. Y entonces hoy hemos terminado y me he encontrado a Neville y me ha dicho lo de Blaise y… tenía que venir a ver si estabas bien.

-No he estado mejor en toda mi vida.-Draco le besó de nuevo, disfrutando de su olor y su sabor, de la sensación de felicidad perfecta que encontraba entre sus brazos, pero sabía que Harry estaba muy cansado.- Ven, vamos a entrar a la mansión, y le diremos a los elfos que te preparen un buen baño caliente y algo de comer. Ya veremos qué pasa después, si sigues despierto.

* * *

Harry se durmió nada más tocar la cama. Draco se quedó observándolo un buen rato, con una sonrisa en los labios, y después salió de la habitación procurando no hacer ruido. Tuvo que hacer un serio esfuerzo para no ponerse a bailar por los pasillos, pero en vez de eso se fue a buscar a sus padres, que estaban escuchando la radio en uno de los salones.

-Tengo que deciros una cosa –anunció sin más-. Harry está durmiendo en mi cuarto y en lo que a mí respecta, es donde dormirá a partir de ahora.

Ellos lo miraron, se miraron entre ellos y volvieron a mirarlo a él.

-Ya era hora de que sentaras la cabeza, querido –dijo Narcissa, sonriente.

-Pero creo que es mejor que no os caséis –añadió Lucius-. Hay que ser modernos; podéis vivir juntos igualmente.

-Tonterías, Lucius, ¡Draco es nuestro único hijo! Daremos una boda espectacular.

-Cissy, eso está muy pasado de moda.

-¿De dónde te sacas eso? Las bodas nunca pasarán de moda.

-Pero ellos no necesitan papeles para demostrar que se aman, ¿a que no?

-Lucius, te lo advierto: deja de decir esas cosas.

Draco se dio cuenta de que aquello iba para largo y se marchó para que discutieran a gusto. Además, tenía otra cosa que hacer. Entonces se dirigió hacia otro de los salones y se arrodilló frente a la chimenea con una pizca de polvos Flú en la mano.

-Mansión Greengrass.

Tenía que decirle a Astoria lo que había pasado. Ahora que sabía que Harry le amaba a él, su animadversión hacia ella había pasado con tanta rapidez como había llegado; sólo le daba pena, porque después de todo sí iban a romperle el corazón una vez más. Draco sabía que probablemente se sentiría traicionada, pero no había otra solución. Y se merecía escucharlo de él.

Cuando Astoria apareció al otro lado de la chimenea, Draco le pidió que pasara a su salón. Ella cruzó por la chimenea y lo miró inquisitivamente, un poco recelosa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Harry ha venido a verme hace un rato. Quiere estar conmigo, Astoria. Y yo quiero estar con él. Siento que esto te perjudique a ti, pero… uno no puede decidir de quién se enamora.

Astoria le lanzó una herida mirada de incredulidad.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan… traidor? ¡Te dije que me gustaba! ¡Tú no le amas! ¡Dentro de menos de un mes ya te habrás cansado de él!

Draco meneó la cabeza.

-No, te equivocas. Estoy enamorado de él. No sé cuándo ocurrió, pero ocurrió y te aseguro que tengo intención de darle a Harry todo lo que merece.

Astoria se puso en pie, claramente enfadada.

-No quiero volver a saber nada más de ti.

Entonces echó polvos Flú por la chimenea y se marchó a su casa. Draco se sintió mal al verla irse de ese modo, pero sabía que no se podía evitar que a Astoria le doliera. Tampoco podía hacer gran cosa si ella decidía romper su amistad con él para siempre. Recordaba bien lo que había sentido al pensar que la situación era al revés y tampoco había tenido deseo alguno de volver a ver a Astoria.

No, quizás la había perdido, pero había ganado a Harry, y eso contaba mucho más. Y pensaba disfrutar cada segundo.

* * *

Draco despertó cuando Harry empezó a moverse. Se había acostado pronto, deseoso de estar abrazado a él aunque Harry estuviera dormido, y al abrir los ojos se encontró recostado contra él, con un brazo sobre su cintura y una pierna entre las suyas. Harry le sonrió con ojos felices y adormilados.

-Hola…

Draco sonrió también y le dio un beso, sin importarle nada que aún no se hubieran lavado los dientes.

-Hola.

-Por un momento he temido que todo fuera un sueño.

-Es real… Es real y te lo demostraré… en cuanto hayamos pasado por el cuarto de baño. Quiero que nuestra primera vez tenga un poco de glamour.

-Me parece bien.

Mientras iba al baño y se lavaba los dientes, Draco se preguntó si debía pedir a los elfos que les llevaran algo de desayunar. Estaba impaciente por hacerlo con Harry, pero había algo novedoso y excitante en postergarlo un poco más, en regodearse en pensar en lo que iba a pasar; sin embargo, sabía que Harry llevaba esperando ese momento mucho más que él y no quería hacerlo sufrir más. Ya desayunarían después; quizás eso les daría energía para una segunda ronda.

Harry le esperaba fuera, tumbado en la cama. Llevaba sólo unos calzoncillos que el propio Draco le había prestado la noche anterior. Su erección tensaba visiblemente la tela de algodón; Draco también tenía una, medio oculta por sus pantalones del pijama. Para su sorpresa, se sentía ligeramente nervioso. No recordaba haber sentido nervios por nada sexual desde que era un adolescente. Pero esos nervios no eran nada comparado con su deseo, con el amor que sentía hacia Harry.

-Ven aquí –dijo él, desde la cama.

Draco se acercó a él y se tumbó a su lado, apretándose de nuevo contra él. Harry olía ahora a pasta de dientes y jabón. Draco frotó la nariz contra su cuello antes de ir a por sus labios, estremeciéndose al sentir la mano de Harry acariciándole el costado.

-¿Qué te gusta más? Nunca te lo he preguntado.

-Quiero follarte –dijo Harry, con voz ligeramente ronca-. Pero también me gusta alternar. Quiero estar contigo de todas las maneras posibles.

Draco sonrió, aunque sus palabras le habían puesto aún más caliente.

-Me parece una idea estupenda.

Harry le acarició el pelo con expresión arrobada antes de acercar su cara a la suya y besarlo con suavidad. Draco emitió un murmullo de aprobación y le devolvió el beso. Hacía tiempo que, para él, los besos sólo habían sido un paso previo y rápido hacia el verdadero sexo, pero con Harry tenía la impresión de que podría pasarse horas y horas disfrutando simplemente con aquello, de la sensación de intimidad. Harry se colocó encima de él, con cuidado para no aplastarlo, y Draco cruzó los brazos por su espalda.

-Te quiero tanto… -murmuró Harry, abandonando su boca para besarle en la mandíbula, en el cuello.

Entonces descendió hacia su clavícula, hacia su pecho, hacia sus pequeños y endurecidos pezones. Parecía decidido a besar cada parte de su cuerpo. Draco estaba abrumado por lo que sentía, no sólo físicamente, sino también en su corazón; cada beso, cada caricia que encendía su carne llevaba también un mensaje de amor incondicional.

Harry le preparó con la misma ternura que si lo creyera virgen y para cuando entró en él, Draco ya había perdido la conciencia de sí mismo. Cada centímetro de piel gritaba el nombre de Harry y se sentía suyo para siempre. Entonces Harry empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de él, apartándole el pelo sudoroso de la frente, tratando de besarlo sin perder el ritmo. Los únicos sonidos de la habitación eran sus respiraciones rasgadas, sus cuerpos chocando, sus gemidos cada vez más intensos y más urgentes. La tensión se estaba volviendo insostenible por segundos y Draco se apretó aún más contra él buscando desesperadamente el estallido que necesitaba.

-Harry…

-Draco…

Algo se rompió en su interior y el orgasmo sacudió su cuerpo, haciéndole gritar. Harry siguió moviéndose dentro de él, con el cuello tenso y los ojos apretados, y se corrió poco después entre deliciosos gemidos de alivio. Draco tenía los ojos cerrados cuando Harry se desplomó sobre él, cálido y resbaladizo; entonces lo abrazó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y sintió contra su pecho cómo se tranquilizaba poco a poco su respiración y los latidos de su corazón.

-Espero que no tengas otros planes, Harry, porque no vas a salir de esta cama nunca más

Harry soltó un pequeño resoplido de risa.

-Como si quisiera…

Draco sonrió y siguió abrazándole, decidiendo que era así como quería empezar todos los días del resto de su vida.

* * *

"_Querido Draco,_

_Supongo que a estas alturas ya te habrán hablado del motivo de mi regreso a los Estados Unidos. Pansy me ha escrito acusándome de haber arriesgado tus sentimientos, y esa acusación me ha dejado un poco preocupado, así que te escribo con el fin de explicarte lo que pasó._

_Conocí a Anne-Lise hace seis meses. Sólo puedo decir que me enamoré de ella nada más verla, pero Anne-Lise ya estaba prometida con el heredero de una de las mayores fortunas del país. Pese a eso, ella también empezó a sentir lo mismo que yo; sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a romper el compromiso, que había hecho muy feliz a su familia. No puedo describirte la pesadilla de esos días. La boda estaba cada vez más cercana y yo no conseguía convencerla para que dejara a su prometido. Finalmente decidí ir a Inglaterra con el objetivo de olvidarla._

_Entonces tú y yo volvimos a vernos. Me atrajiste, y pensé que eras una oportunidad para intentar olvidarla, pero te prometo que sólo me acerqué a ti porque estaba seguro de que no sentías nada profundo por mí. Somos amigos, y nunca te habría hecho daño a propósito. Pansy me ha dicho que, de hecho, ahora estás con Potter, así que en eso no me equivoqué. Pero quizás ella tiene razón al decir que la cosa podría haber salido mal y por ello me disculpo._

_Cuando tuve que volver a los Estados Unidos volví a ver a Anne-Lise. Tuvimos una discusión terrible, y me marché de allí con mi madre y mi hermanastro, decidido a no regresar nunca más. Pero entonces, el día de la boda,, me llegó una carta suya diciéndome que había dejado a su prometido. Por eso salí a toda prisa a los Estados Unidos. Hablé con Anne-Lise, y ahora puedo decir, lleno de orgullo, que soy la persona más feliz del mundo._

_En fin, Draco, espero que no me guardes rencor. Planeo volver a Inglaterra pronto para que podáis conocerla. Te deseo lo mejor con Potter; la verdad es que siempre sospeché que te rondaba demasiado. Saludos,_

_Blaise Zabini"_

* * *

Malfoy manor de gala era una visión digna de contemplar. El comedor principal estaba decorado en verde, rosa y blanco, en armonía con los rosales del jardín. Había flores por todas partes y los prismas de cristal de la lámpara del techo centelleaban con docenas de arco-iris. Draco se había puesto una túnica azul oscuro con adornos en plata y Harry, a su lado, iba de marrón oscuro y ocre. Lucius y Narcissa habían optado por el negro habitual, pero ella lo había suavizado adornándose el cabello con pequeñas flores de jazmín.

Los invitados ya estaban llegando, todos elegantemente vestidos. Draco estaba encantado con el éxito de su plan, ya que habían acudido sesenta parejas… Eso hacía ciento veinte mil galeones, el doble del mínimo que le había prometido a Hermione. Sin duda ayudaba que aquella fuera la primera vez que él y Harry se dejaban ver juntos en público. La gente no había hablado de otra cosa en los últimos días.

Draco estaba saludando a Hermione y a Ron cuando Harry, que estaba a su lado, le dio un pequeño codazo en el costado.

-Mira quién viene por allí –dijo, sonriendo.

Eran los Greengrass al completo. Los señores Greengrass encabezaban la marcha y tras ellos iban Daphne con Adrian… y Astoria con Cormac McLaggen. Tras recuperarse de la sorpresa, Draco tuvo que admitir que McLaggen tenía muy buen aspecto. Siempre lo había considerado guapo, pero aquella noche también parecía distinguido.

Draco no pudo decir si Astoria le había perdonado; se saludaron con cordialidad, pero eso no significaba realmente nada. En una fiesta uno debía ser cortés incluso con las personas a las que detestaba. Tampoco sabía qué pensaban ahora los Greengrass de la pareja de Astoria. Lo que sí notaba es que tanto ella como McLaggen parecían realmente encantados de estar juntos.

-Supongo que habría sido mucho esperar que Astoria se enamorara de más de tres hombres en menos de un año –comentó, cuando ellos se alejaron.

Harry sonrió, satisfecho.

-El verdadero amor siempre triunfa al final.

Como no sabía con qué se iba a encontrar, Draco había sentado a los Greengrass a varios invitados de distancia, así que tampoco tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ellos y tantear el terreno durante la cena. Fue sólo después, ya en el salón de baile y con la música llenándolo todo, cuando Astoria se acercó a él con un esbozo de sonrisa en los labios.

-Es una fiesta fantástica, Draco.

-Me alegra que te esté gustando. Veo que has venido con McLaggen.

Astoria ladeó la cabeza.

-Me di cuenta de que la gente que decía saber qué era lo mejor para mí no tenía tanta idea como yo pensaba y decidí que lo mejor era seguir mi instinto.

Draco sonrió, aceptando el reproche. ¿Y quién sabe? McLaggen no podía ser una aportación peor que Romilda Vane.

-Me parece justo. Y te prometo que te ayudaré a que sea bien recibido. Las cosas se torcieron, pero… yo sólo quería que fueras feliz y lo sigo queriendo todavía.

Astoria también sonrió, esta vez abiertamente.

-Gracias, Draco.

Él se dio cuenta de que McLaggen les estaba observando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido; quizás eran celos, o más posiblemente, que pensaba que podía estar hablando en su contra de nuevo.

-Tu novio me mira mal, ve a bailar con él y explícale lo maravilloso y gay que soy.

Astoria, radiante, le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue hacia McLaggen. Draco aún estaba observándolos con placer e indulgencia, contento de que ella ya no estuviera enfadada con él, cuando sintió a Harry abrazándolo por detrás y depositando un beso en su cuello.

-¿Todo bien?

Draco le apretó cariñosamente el brazo y se recostó contra él, feliz y satisfecho.

-No podría ir mejor.

**Fin**


End file.
